Breaking the barrier
by black widow mistress
Summary: "My wrist is not coffee" she replied a smug smirk appearing on her face causing him to groan.   "The same way my thigh is not chocolate" he said causing her smirk to disappear and her eyes to widen.


**Oh wow! I wrote a new fic! Thank you to Kaylah my dear friend for the beginning prompts which sparked inspiration and ended with this! Reviews are loved! I hope you all like it, considering I've written it on barely any sleep and whilst doing assignments! as always I own nothing, Gawd, I wish I did... I would settle for posable action figures even but alas' we have fanfic... so ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Jenny Shepard walked out of the lift and into the young Goths lab; she smiled as she saw the 'silver fox'- as Abby described him- standing over the desk looking at something on the screen in front, a starbucks cup resting on the table in his hand.<p>

"Morning Jethro, Abby" she said nodding slightly before reaching for the cup and taking a sip, smirking at the slightly shocked expression on his face before his hand reached out to retrieve the coffee.

"Jen" he said nodding and attempting to take his coffee back.

"Mummy" Abby said smiling brightly at the exchange between the two people in front of her.

Jenny smiled, "Jethro, what are you doing?" she asked feigning innocence and motioning to his hand that was currently holding her wrist.

"I uh...Coffee" he stated causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"My wrist is not coffee" she replied a smug smirk appearing on her face causing him to groan.

"The same way my thigh is not chocolate" he said causing her smirk to disappear and her eyes to widen.

Jenny quickly recovered moving the coffee to her mouth and taking another sip before holding it out to him. His hand took the coffee back never releasing her wrist. His eyes were still locked with hers, neither of them moving, so caught up in the memories of their past.

"Ahem" Abby said clearing her throat breaking the spell between the two of them. "I dunno what that all meant, but there is video surveillance down here, so you might wanna go somewhere else if you're planning on continuing it" she said suddenly shy.

Jenny and Gibbs both looked at her before looking at each other, guilt overcoming their features at the way that they had just acted.

"No, that's quite fine, I have to get back to work anyway" Jenny said before walking out of the room.

Abby turned to Gibbs "Why do you guys torture yourselves so much?"

Gibbs looked at her "Because Jen has rules and they need to be obeyed" he said quietly.

"Oh" Abby murmured "Well I'll get the results and then go see Ducky" she said.

Gibbs nodded walking out of the room and into the lift heading towards the Directors office.

* * *

><p>Gibbs looked at the door in front of him knowing that she was in there. He sighed slightly before opening the doors to reveal an exhausted looking red head slumped over her desk. He walked over behind her and saw the pictures that lay scattered across the desk along with numerous letters all of which started with 'Dear Jethro' it took him a moment to regain composure as he thought about the last letter he had seen like that. He gently ran a hand through her hair and murmured her name in her ear.<p>

"Come on wake up sleeping beauty" he said gently shaking her.

"Huh?" she queried drowsily as she opened her eyes.

Gibbs smiled and picked up a photo. "Serbia?" he asked looking at the picture of the smiling then brunette.

"What? Give that back!" she said trying to grab the photo from him.

Gibbs laughed slightly and shook his head "No"

"Why Jethro? Don't you think I have enough painful memories about that photo without you rubbing it in?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah Jen, I think you do, but it was your choice to leave" he said his voice betraying the emotions that he felt and coming out strong.

"I did what I had to" she said looking down.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow "Did what you had to? To get what? A lonely house to come home to? To have no personal life? Jesus Jen, you had no idea what you were doing when you left did you?" he growled.

"I knew exactly what I was doing!" she retorted viciously, "I was saving myself from being hurt" she said her eyes burning with anger.

He looked at her for a moment stunned and unable to speak.

"Saving yourself from getting hurt from what?" he asked bitterly suspecting her answer.

"You not loving me and not wanting me" she whispered her voice thick with emotion.

"Jen" he said sternly, his hand reaching out to gently caress her cheek and wipe a tear away.

"I loved you, I still do Jen, I have never stopped loving you, EVER!" he said slightly hurt over what she thought.

She looked at him, the tears brimming again in her green eyes.

"Are you serious? You got married so soon after you returned to the states! It was as if you had forgotten all about what we had done... what we had" she uttered the last three words in a strangled whisper.

"Dammit Jen! I got married to her to block the pain that you had caused when you left! I got married so that I didn't constantly think about the; what ifs between us! What if you had stayed? What if you had accepted my proposal? What if we had had a perfect life! Dammit You aren't the only one that's hurting and you sure as hell weren't the only one that got hurt from all this!" He snarled his eyes darkening.

"Y-y-you were going to propose?" she stuttered.

He nodded "Jen, I loved you, hell I still do love you, with all my heart, and yet here you are crying and depressed because of what happened. That day that you told me there would be no off the job tore me in half, broke my heart but hell I still love you, still care about you and it hurts me to see you hurting this much!" he said, his eyes showing the painful emotions that had become all too clear to her.

"I know you don't like apologies Jethro, but sometimes sorry needs to be said, and I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I left, that I lied and that I doubted you and God am I sorry that I told you no off the job." She said lowering her head.

Gibbs cupped her face "Jen, look at me" he said gently lifting her face.

She stared at him, her green eyes dull and lacking spark.

"I missed you, I hurt a lot because I thought I would never see you again, and I want to be with you, but it's your decision" his finger traced her jaw line as he spoke.

Fresh tears threatened to escape as she looked into his blue eyes "I want to be with you too" she whispered.

Gibbs smiled gently and leaned in kissing her lips softly "I will never stop loving you" he said gently

Jenny smiled leaning into his touch "Just kiss me again...please" she said causing him to chuckle lightly before leaning in and kissing her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are much loved, they make me smile and get immensely happy when I read them! Hope you liked it! :D<strong>


End file.
